The present disclosure relates generally to the field of user interfaces and computerized animation of user interface elements. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure described embodiments of methods, systems, and computer readable media for generating an arced path of travel for user interface elements.
User interface elements, such as icons, windows, and widgets, are pervasive in modern user interfaces for computers, laptops, smartphones, personal digital assistants, and other devices. In some instances, user interface elements may move from one location to another in a user interface. For example, a device may automatically rearrange icons on a display screen based on alphabetical order or frequency of usage.
Traditional computing interfaces often move or animate user interface elements using linear paths. For example, when shifting an icon from one location to another, the shortest path, a straight line, is used to move from the start point to the end point.